1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for providing an event via a communication medium in accordance with a request from a client apparatus, a control method of the device, and a program for causing a computer to execute the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An event providing system has conventionally been known, which includes an event providing apparatus for transmitting an event to a client apparatus on a network based on an event registration request from the client apparatus (see, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H11-224226, for example).
There have also been proposed various protocols and architectures for providing application software, utility software, operating systems, etc. for use by an event providing apparatus to execute event registration, deletion of registered events, control/display of events, and so forth.
Furthermore, in order to meet an expansion of the standard method for event registration, event transmission, deletion of registered events, etc., many companies and standard-setting organizations promote the designing of protocol specifications and architecture specifications.
By providing events using the aforesaid prior art, it is possible to immediately renew information to thereby improve convenience of users. However, event registration requests when made by a large number of client apparatuses can cause a problem of a large communication load being applied to a communication unit of an event providing apparatus (device).
In general, the TCP protocol applies a larger communication load to the communication unit than that applied by the UDP protocol. Furthermore, the IPSec protocol and the SSL protocol apply a still larger communication load to the communication unit than that applied by the TCP protocol.
Protocols each requiring higher load are occasionally used by many of applications, which are used by general users. In this case, usage of a network equipment management application by a manager can sometimes be hindered.
Furthermore, there is a limit in the number of event destinations (the number of endpoints) that can be registered for each protocol in an event providing apparatus (device). The registerable number of event destinations for the entire protocols is also limited. Therefore, once event registrations up to the maximum possible number of endpoints have been made by general users' communication equipment monitoring applications, any further event registration even by a network equipment management application for use by a manager is no longer possible.